We propose to develop computer-based instrumentation to record, analyze, and train grapho-motor performance. The system will include a graphics tablet for recording pen positions, a flat- screen monitor covered by a transparent, touch-sensitive membrane for use in training and copying procedures, and a speech-output system to provide verbal cues. The system will be able to (1) record both the product and the process of handwriting, (2) enable analysis by reducing recorded data and generating records of performance and (3) provide training: We propose to field-test this instrumentation with two groups of children: (1) normal children, grades one through three, in an elementary school in Wayland, Mass. and (2) learning disabled children at the Learning Disabilities Center at Northwestern University.